


Cold Weather

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Adam-12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom





	

Hands stuffed in gloves could still feel the caress of bitter winter raging through every inch of it's stiff being. 

"I hate the cold," muttered the first officer to his partner.

"What do you mean? The cold is so comfortable and welcoming," the dark-haired rookie replied.

"Comfortable and welcoming if you are a snowman," remarked the strawberry blond, with an expression that was a cross between agitation and disbelief.

"Ah, come on Pete, embrace the wonderful fall season" Jim (the rookie) encouraged.

"I'll tell yah what. Why don't you embrace the cold for the both of us? I'll go sit in the warm car," the strawberry blond remarked, in a matter of fact tone.


End file.
